1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to oscillators and, more specifically, to hyper matrix structure oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of various existing applications, ring oscillators are a prime component in VCOs (Voltage Controlled Oscillators) and CCOs (Current Controlled Oscillators) and are used as clock generators to provide a desired frequency. However there are fluctuations in phase during the operation of a ring oscillator as a clock generator. This results in phase noise, which hinders efficient frequency generation.
To increase the phase noise performance, an increased bias current is required, which further requires an increase in area. MEMS- and LC-based oscillators may be used; however, these oscillators require substantial topographical area and are costly in terms of manufacture and current consumption.